Jonny
Jonny is a survivor and major character in the episodic roleplay ZombieApocalypse. He is portrayed by Jordan Garcia. Pre-Apocalypse Location Nothing is known of Jonny's life before the apocalypse. Post-Apocalypse Season 3 "Reunion" Jonny and Tori entered the old museum, immediately entering into a confrontation with Roswell and Tessa. When he began to speak, the third member of the other group, Vida, spoke up and said she knew him. "Too Far Gone" Jonny recognized Vida almost immediately when she approached him, the pair hugged and Jonny told Vida that he thought she was dead. As they caught up, the animosity between the two groups died off quickly. Soon Tori learned that Vida's group had a pregnant woman living in their camp and, being a former obstetrician, offered to help out with the pregnancy and baby. Jonny and Tori joined Vida, Roswell, and Tessa and hurried back to camp. Upon arrival they were met by Talla, being briefly and harshly judged by her and she interrogated them. Not appreciating the gun she was aiming at them, Jonny told her she should plan on using the gun if she kept aiming it at him, Tori and Vida quickly stepped in and were able to convince Talla to lower her gun and allow them to stay for Virginia's sake. Talla warned them to be on good behavior, warning that she wouldn't hesitate to shoot. Jonny would then stay with Vida when Tori left to check up on Virginia. Later two gunshots came from inside Virginia's cabin, alerting the group. Jonny rushed over, demanding answers and worrying for Tori. While trying to push his way inside, he spotted Tori and Virginia's bodies and quickly backed off, fleeing the area. While the group mourned and buried the two bodies, Jonny felt unsafe and concerned, especially for Vida. He questioned how well she knew her new group, wondering if they were murderers or something worse. He tried to convince her that they needed to leave but Vida was able to talk him down, trying to reassure him that her newfound friends weren't bad people and he needed to give them a chance to explain what happened. Jonny agreed, saying he hoped she was right. "Memento Mori" Jonny and Vida quietly talked in the tent, he continued to express his concerns about the group, still fearing for his own life and certain that they had murdered Tori. Vida tried to convince him to give them a chance, but he had his mind made up, they needed to make it back to Jonny's group, Vida's old friends. Talla entered the tent, asking them what they were whispering about. Vida confessed that Jonny was still fearing for his safety, to which he said he had good reason, and stormed out. "Regret" Jonny and Vida watched as Marilyn was shot by Roswell, Vida finally began to be convinced that Jonny's theory about Tori being killed by the group. They quickly left together, heading back to Rocheport and their former group. Once back in town, Jonny retrieved a walkie talkie from a nearby deaddrop and contacted the group. They headed to the base where they were met by Quebec and Seth, they were shocked to see Vida again and then questioned where Tori was. "If I Could Turn Back Time" Jonny told Quebec and Seth what happened to Tori, saying that she offered to help Vida's new group and was then killed by them. Quebec was enraged, demanding to know where the group was so they could exact revenge. Vida wasn't willing to give up the location because she didn't want to see more death, Jonny in turn offered to show Quebec the Siden camp and scout it out with him. After Seth spoke with Quebec in private, Jonny and Quebec set out for the camp. As they neared the exit to town, Jonny heard a dead drop walkie go off and investigated, despite Quebec not wanting to stop. The rest of the Runners had sent out a distress call, being swarmed by zombies, Jonny quickly decided they needed to help, Quebec disagreed and said they would have to handle it alone. Jonny ignored Quebec's protests and followed the call to the hotel, leaving Quebec to go and find the camp alone. Jonny watched Danny, Laura, and Ana run into the hotel and barricade themselves inside, causing him to be locked out. He killed a zombie and used it as a shield before making his way into the hotel with Laura's help. After reuniting, they witness as a mystery woman, Liv, began a distraction outside, drawing the zombies away. Danny quickly followed, wanting to catch up with this mystery person. They found Liv in a nearby building and thanked her, Jonny questioned her as to who she was and where she came from before the zombies found them, causing them to retreat. Jonny, Danny, and Liv ran ahead, killing zombies to clear a path for Laura and the injured Ana, not noticing them trip and Ana be killed. After returning to the base, Jonny called the group's attention and told them what happened with Quebec, saying that he thought Quebec might not be as level headed as they once thought he was if he was so quick to abandon the group. This angered Seth who yelled at Jonny and told him that Quebec was just doing what he thought was best. Later Jonny watched as Quebec returned, carrying a bound and unconscious AJ Yoshida. "Absolution" Vida asked who AJ was, Jonny and Danny explained that they'd met her while Vida was with the Siden group. Jonny explained that AJ had regained electricity somehow but remained isolated, which angered Quebec. Later Jonny overheard Seth shout that Vida and Liv were running away with AJ. Per Quebec's command, Jonny and the Runners chased after them. They caught up to the trio outside of town, while Quebec questioned Vida and Liv - the Siden group approached. After Jonny pointed out Roswell as Tori's killer, he tried to explain that Tori had killed Virginia because she'd turned and that he had only killed her because he thought she'd murdered Virginia. Jonny and the Runners decided to forgive Roswell. Quebec didn't agree, shooting and killing Roswell before Jonny and Seth knocked him out before anyone else died. The group headed back into Rocheport. "New Constellations" Jonny talked with Seth, Danny, and Laura about Quebec's actions and the Siden group, wondering if they could be trusted after Roswell's death. Later, Jonny listened as Vida spoke to both groups and tried to convince them to work together. When Kristy Huerta arrived, Jonny joined the rest of the group as they agreed to follow her to the new community, hoping to find a new home. Season Four "Justice" Jonny and the combined Siden-Rocheport group followed Kristy to the new community. When Eileen interviewed the groups one-on-one, she admitted that several people had mentioned Quebec in a negative way and asked if it was safe for him to stay in Westhaven. Jonny admitted that he wasn't sure anymore, he said that between torturing AJ and killing Roswell, he thought that Quebec was unhinged. Later Jonny walked with Seth through the town, trying to keep his mind off of Quebec. They decided to check out the houses in Westhaven, running into Laura. Jonny asked Laura what happened to Danny, Laura said she'd left him after Vida approached them in the garden. Laura told them she was still angry at Vida for leaving, Jonny convinced her to let it go, saying that if something happened, she wouldn't have the chance to forgive her. After Laura left, Victoria greeted Jonny and Seth. After a bit of an awkward intro, they learned from Victoria that they'd eventually be able to choose their own home to live in town. Feeling excited, Jonny and Seth continued looking at the houses. "Around Every Corner" He did not appear. Laura mentioned Jonny, saying she'd spoken with him and Seth and realized how badly she'd been treating Vida. "Corruption" Jonny was briefly seen during the meeting in the town. "How Far We've Fallen" Jonny, Vida, Danny, and Laura watched as Eileen and the Westhaven militia confronted the escaping prisoners, shocked and confused when Eileen ordered the militia to fire on the prisoners, killing several of them. Jonny said he didn't want to make any harsh judgments and suggested talking with the rest of their group before they hurried away from the scene. Killed Victims This list shows victims Jonny has killed. * Numerous counts of zombies. Appearances Trivia *